


Waking Nightmares

by Wynni



Series: Telki Tales [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynni/pseuds/Wynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is almost a play by play of the Quest in Nightcaller Temple, with a few important variations here and there.  They sometimes didn't give the proper answer to some of those questions.</p>
<p>Plus, I got very very tired of hearing Erandur's regret every cave we entered.</p>
<p>So...that got me thinking how Telki, my irrepressible Dagi Raht Dovahkitty, would have solved that little guilt trip.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waking Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is almost a play by play of the Quest in Nightcaller Temple, with a few important variations here and there. They sometimes didn't give the proper answer to some of those questions.
> 
> Plus, I got very very tired of hearing Erandur's regret every cave we entered.
> 
> So...that got me thinking how Telki, my irrepressible Dagi Raht Dovahkitty, would have solved that little guilt trip.

Waking Nightmares (Mature) by Wynni  
Published: Sep 25, 2014

Telki was getting heartily tired of inns. This was...she couldn't remember how many she'd visited by now. They all seemed to have the same hearth and cooking pot set up in the middle, the same rough tables and benches, and the same L shaped bar at one end. Her compassionate sense of duty was just about worn out. If she didn't get some peace, quiet, and decent night's sleep; she probably find out the hard way what the punishment was for going stark raving mad in these barbaric Skyrim holds.

"Please, a room for the night?" Telki managed to snag the innkeeper's sleeve, and she got a good look at the man's face. He looked as haggard as she felt. "Sure t'ing. We've plenty of rooms, what with the precious little travel we get right now. Right this way, I'll show you to your room." Telki wobbled after the man, and barely heard him as he asked if she'd need anything else...

Telki bolted straight up in bed, almost as rigid as the lathes supporting the hay filled mattress. That was NOT what she'd consider a restful night's sleep, and far exceeded her usual fare in which she lost all her stripes, or fur, or both. She passed a hand across her eyes as if to rub the last vestiges of the horrors from her mind. She did not want to dwell on horrific shipwrecks, saber cat attacks, or chaurus eating her innards while she screamed.

As she stumbled about pulling fresh clothing from a pack, amazed she had a set left unmauled by her many misadventures so far, she heard voices in the main room. The accent almost sounded Dunmer, but no Dunmer she'd yet met would sound so concerned? It was almost pleading. Dammit, she could already feel the inner urge to FIX IT. "Telki, you're a first rate idiot, do you know that?" She muttered to herself as she pulled her last clean tunic over her head, smoothed it down, and opened the door to see a Dunmer priest? Dedicated to Mara? Telki rubbed her eyes again. Obviously, she was still dreaming, and this part made as little sense as the rest of it.

"Please, I'll do what I can, just stay strong and trust in Mara." The people didn't seem all that convinced, mostly because he wasn't doing a very good job of convincing himself. His frustration with the situation was written in every tense gesture and word. Another swift kick from her conscience all but propelled her into the poor man. "Whoa, sorry bout that, still not quite awake yet." Telki was impressed. Skyrim's cold harsh climate did not lend itself to a soft, sheltered lifestyle, but even taking that into consideration, his arm felt more like whipcord than flesh. It wasn't at all what you'd expect of a peaceful priest of Mara. "What was all that about?"

The Dunmer very solicitously led her over to a table. Even in her sleep deprived state, she noticed it was far from prying ears. He seemed to be sizing her up as they made their way to the chosen spot, waging an inner debate as to whether he could trust her or not. She wondered which was winning: desperation for help or caution?

She considered herself from his point of view. The short fur and striped pattern common to the Dagi Raht made judging actual fitness hard. She could be anything from a sleek toned athlete to an underfed noodle. A would-be suitor had informed her that her wide luminous eyes couldn't conceal a secret if her life depended on it, while praising her generous mouth was explicitly made for mirth and kisses in that order. She was also about on speaking level with his chin. Considering Dunmer aren't very tall themselves, this meant she wasn't an impressive sight in any shape, form, or fashion. In fact, she could already tell from the considerate arm still on her elbow, his priestly protective instincts were already kicking in. If only he knew.

Her clumsiness earlier did her no favors, either. How could he tell she could slip easily through an ancient ruin full of undead brutes and tricksy Nord traps? That those innocent eyes had, on more than one occasion, targeted a draugr from across a dark ruin and dropped it in one loose of a bowstring? How to tell him that a mouth that looked made for mirth could, if she chose, shout down a mountain? Oh, she could tell him, but the evidence of his eyes would tell him only that she'd picked up the Nord brag without the Nord brawn to back it up.

Even as she felt herself sink from the inevitable rebuff that was coming, she decided to take stock of this oddity, this Erandur. Deep red eyes glinted from the shadows of his devout hood. Even though the evaluation was obviously not to her favor, she didn't see the usual haughty disdain she'd come to expect. When he turned to see who might be paying them attention, she caught a hawkish profile, steep angled cheekbones and a neatly trimmed black beard hugging a very chiseled chin. All in all, he was a rather nice looking Dunmer. Though she didn't recall ever meeting one as approachable as this one. She literally itched to know his history.

"The people of Dawnstar are being plagued by nightmares. Nightmares sent by the Daedric Lord Vaermina." Each word sounded as if dragged out, heavy as millstone. Telki had to prop her chin to keep her jaw from dropping. Either she'd passed a test, or he truly was that desperate.

"But, they're just nightmares?" Telki started, but then remembered her taste of them. No, those weren't just nightmares.

"The nightmares are naught but a symptom, not unlike a cough can herald a serious illness. Vaermina is sucking away every shred of good memories these people have, and leaving the nightmares like a calling card. If we don't stop her, the damage will be permanent." His clipped tones and his rigid posture all said this was costing him a terrible price, but what and why?

"What can we do? If it's a Daedric Lord?"

"Even she has to have a physical tie to this plane. That anchor is in Nightcaller Temple. I'll have to return to destroy it."

"Return?" Oh, how the curious kitty in Telki pounced on that simple word.

Erandur actually hissed at her, like a cat himself. "I've said too much already. I don't want to start a panic. Can you trust me, and help end Dawnstar's nightmares?"

"Erandur, if last night is any example, I'm afraid they've become my nightmares, too. Of course I'll help." The visible relief on Erandur's face at her soft even voice was ALMOST enough to shut up the little whiny cat wailing in her head about yet another errand when they'd not gotten enough sleep yet.

Erandur, Telki decided, was not nearly as old as the worry and robes lead her to believe. He trudged steadily through the rising snow and ice, and kept up a monologue worthy of a history professor. She longed to tell him that no, really, she didn't CARE if it was a ruin within a ruin, but she saved her breath for the steady uphill climb against the wind and dear gods, was it now turning to sleet on them?

Whiny cat was having a field day with this. It was almost competition for Erandur's instructive oration. Truth be told, he had a very pleasant voice, it was simply that this was neither the time nor place for a history lesson, or lullaby. Telki saw Erandur wipe his brow yet again, and the more considerate voice (the one that got us INTO this, reminded whiny cat) wondered if perhaps he were trying to distract himself from what they were doing. Taking on a Daedric lord was no small matter.

Even as the more charitable thought gained prominence, Erandur's head whipped up, and Telki felt a hard shove on her shoulder. The unexpected impetus was easily matched by long practiced muscles that turned the shove into a graceful roll, and she came up with an arrow nocked.

She saw out of the corner of her eye the horrid green venom spray Erandur's timely shove spared her. An arrow was already making its deadly way to the middle of Spider Two when Erandur's ears picked up the breathy "thank you" amidst the noisy fireballs he was flinging at Spider One. He brought his mace down with a satisfying crunch on the flaming arachnid in time to see Spider three crest a huge boulder. He was already fully extended in his swing with no way to recover in time when a whistling wind brushed his hair as one of the Khajiit's arrows buried itself squarely in that gaping slavering maw.

"Well, thank you, too." It wasn't said with the usual Dunmer sarcasm, but seemed genuine. A smile graced his full lips so fleetingly, she wondered she saw it at all. Telki smiled back, warming to the enigmatic priest. "Now, let's get inside, shall we? I've a meager shrine to Mara in the entry way. I was hoping to get guidance on what to do next. For all I know, perhaps she sent you to answer my prayers?" Strangely enough, Telki got the feeling the slight irony was aimed more at himself than her. That conclusion seemed to fit with what little else she'd been able to piece together of the Erandur puzzle.

They quickly made their way inside as he said this. Opening the door was easy, the wind fairly knocked it against the wall. Shutting the door was another proposition altogether, and it took the both of them putting their full weight against the wood to finally manage it.

Telki rested against the wood of the door, and took a moment to look around. Honestly, it looked the same as a half dozen decrepit forts she'd been in: crumbly walls, moss and mushrooms growing wherever they could find purchase, mist visible in the air, and strangely enough, no other exits. "Where?"

"There's something you should know. " Erandur smoothly levered himself up away from the door, and made his way to a hideous large base relief her eyes had studiously avoided in her assessment of the place. She missed the Dunmer's warmth almost immediately. It was cold still, even without the wind and sleet. Erandur immediately started pacing nervously in front of it. She noticed he kept his body turned so he didn't have to look at it, either. "Years ago, this place was raided by an Orc war party. They were being plagued the same as Dawnstar today. The priests, in a last ditch effort, released the Miasma. It's a horrible alchemical mist that put them all to sleep. It was usually used by the priests to aid in long rituals, some of them lasting months at a time."

"Is it safe, this mist?"

The priest scoffed. "Hardly, and the longer one is under, the more damage it causes. Some wake up mad; some don't wake up at all. The bigger problem is, the Miasma also slows the aging process. Once I break the seal, the Miasma will dissipate. All those Orcs and priests will wake up. They're still in there, alive."

Telki knew that Erandur wasn't just giving her time to digest this, he was watching to see how she'd handle this little bit of news. Well, Erandur honey, we've come this far...and really, can they be worse than a Dwemer ruin overrun with Falmer? Telki levered herself off the door she'd still been leaning against. She pulled her bow, and nocked an arrow. "Lead on, I'm ready."

Erandur chanted a bit in a language she never heard before, his tone low and melodic. Fire from his fingertips lit up the ugly relief, and it became intangible, creating a doorway. Telki gingerly followed him through. There in the center was a caged off area. She could see the dais far below her, and a reddish bubble protecting the ugliest skull staff she'd ever seen. Erandur gestured towards it."Behold the Skull of Corruption, the source of Dawnstar's woes. We must reach the inner sanctum and destroy it. There's no time to lose."

Telki believed Erandur might actually be getting miffed with her. Between feathering the priests and Orcs before they could even get on their feet and taking time to gather her arrows back, she was not only leaving him nothing to do, but kept him waiting to boot. She couldn't help it. A little patience now could keep her from being a helpless deadweight later. She kept expecting him to say something, but he didn't. Then they came to the barrier.

"Dammit!" Telki's ears perked up. The priest cursed? She was almost of a mind he was some other race than Dunmer by that point. It was a little reassuring there was a bit of a grump in there.

"What is it?" Telki knew an explanation was forthcoming. He knew way more about this place than a mere historian or scholar would know. It was about time he fessed up, if he wanted her further cooperation.

"This barrier. The priests must have put it up when they released the miasma."

"Looks tough"

"Impossible, actually, unless...there may be a way. I'll need to check their library to confirm it can be done."

Telki was done waiting on him to find his own time to tell her. Her tail had gone from an irritated twitch to full out lashing, though the preoccupied Dunmer might not have known what that meant even if he had noticed. "You sure know an awful lot about this place" She'd laced the comment with as much irritation as she dared. She wanted to know, but she also didn't want to run him off. The irritating mer had been growing on her.

Erandur stopped mid stride, and his head hanging as he turned. "I know, because I have personal experience here. I was a priest of Vaermina." Telki waited, she knew when someone had more they needed to have said. That's not how Erandur took it, though. "what would you have me say? Sorry I followed a mad Divine, or stole memories from children? Do you know" His voice broke a little, and Telki felt a twinge in her heart strong enough to shut whiny cat up. "The night of the attack I thought nothing of my brothers and sisters, nothing of my vows, and fled, thinking only of myself? I left my brothers and sisters behind to die..." Here he seemed to run out of steam and his arms hung limply to his sides. He looked defeated already, and she couldn't stand it.

She edged over to him, and folded herself under his shoulder, like a prop. He startled a little at this, as if the support was unexpected. It also gave him the strength to finish what he needed to say. "I spent the last few decades living in regret and seeking redemption. When I first embraced Mara, I think it was the first warmth I've felt in a long time. By her benevolence, I will right my wrongs."

"Well, we won't get that done standing here. Let's find that Library." Telki gave him a squeeze as she released him. Her heart did a funny flip when he squeezed back a little. She refused to read into it. He was a caring priest of Mara, and she was a walking hug waiting to happen. She'd also seen entirely too many "forged in combat eternal love" nonsense fall apart at the first real relationship challenge: living together day to day without the spice of adrenaline. So she told that funny little flip to take a flying leap. Besides, Erandur's face certainly didn't show he thought any more of it.

Erandur pulled out a long,wrought iron key, a wry smile flitting about the corners of his mouth. "I still have my key to the Library" Telki took the wrist with the key and started pulling him down the passage way. "Eh, Telki? It's this way." He gently pulled her towards the library.

And they found company waking up as soon as they opened the door. Erandur acquainted one devotee with his mace, while Telki pinned another to the bookshelf. Unfortunately, this allowed the Orc behemoth to get his feet under him. He rushed Telki, seemingly unfazed as arrow after arrow found a mark on him, She saw her death looming in his crazed eyes, until Erandur turned him into barbecue. The flames were the first thing to cause him to stumble the entire fight, and gave her the time she needed to pick her shot. Severing the thick vein in his neck finally brought the barbarian down. Telki heaved mightily, not realizing she'd been holding her breath. "Dear mothering mercy!" she wheezed.

Erandur seemed down right chipper now. "Barring any more interruptions, perhaps we can find the information I need." Oh, the wit was almost enough to finish her off right there.

"Alright then, what am I looking for?" Telki was already scanning the books. Most of them looked burned, molded, or both.

"A book of alchemical recipes called "The Dreamstride," It will have Vaermina's likeness on the cover. It should be around here somewhere." Telki wondered if he'd taken up mind reading, since his next wistful words so closely matched her own earlier thoughts. "This library used to be filled with arcane tomes. Now look at it. So much of it burned and ruined. I hope we find what we need intact." He visibly shook himself out of the reverie. " I'll search down here, why don't you check the upper level?"

"Special reason I get the upside and you get the downside?"

"You are nimble and light of foot, while I'm a priest in a robe?" Did he just? Telki almost caught her giggle before it escaped, but no luck. As she made her way up, she thought she might have heard an answering dry chuckle.

Surveying the chore she'd been given, she could appreciate Erandur's divvying of responsibilities. There was no way he could have made some of the derring do leaps that were required. Gods above, but she nearly fell herself because of crumbling edges. She nearly took herself and Erandur out crossing a fallen pillar when the edge gave completely away under her boot heel. But there was a large colorful book in the corner, and it was about the only place she hadn't inspected up here. Halfway across the crumbling makeshift bridge, she could make out the telltale Vaermina picture on the cover. She knew it was it.

"Erandur! I found it!" She bounded down with her prize, and calmed herself when she saw the budding amusement in his eyes. Saints preserver her, she probably looked for all the world like a small child having hit her first bulls eye. She was sure of it when she heard the amusement as he took the book from her. "Let me take a look... Mara be praised! There is a way past the barrier to the inner sanctum. It involves a recipe for a liquid known as Vaermina's Torpor."

"Vaermina's Torpor, that some kind of trippy potion?" Telki tried to peer over his shoulder, but he was flipping so fast, she could make out little. It may have been the language was one she didn't know. She swore, it looked almost like the words were crawling across the page. She blinked a couple of times. Maybe it was sleep deprivation, or the remaining Miasma in the air, or even both. She didn't completely rule out that the language itself might have been magic.

"Yes. The Torpor grants an ability the priests of Vaermina called "The Dreamstride"; using dreams to travel distances in the real world."

"Are you serious? I can't believe...that would be amazing." Apparently, Erandur was so engrossed, he never noticed the hovering khajiit at his elbow, and Telki finally gave up trying to see for herself, and took a moment to lean against a patch of wall that wasn't as drippy or scuzzy as the rest.

"Quite amazing, yes." Erandur continued in an almost absent manner. "Alchemy and the blessings of a Divine distilled down into a ingestible liquid." Telki's abrupt guffaw caused her head to bounced so hard, she almost gave herself a headache. That wry, dry wit seemed to catch her off guard every single time. She idly wondered what he'd have been like if Vaermina hadn't tried so hard to turn him inside out and sideways. "I'll admit though, I've never seen it in action myself."

Erandur studied her so long, Telki started to get uncomfortable. "Okay, Erandur, out with it."

"As a sworn priest of Mara, it won't work on me; only Vaermina's priests or someone unaffiliated."

"So, my specie has been changed to Guinea Pig." Telki heaved a heavy sigh, He could see she was mentally girding herself for whatever lay ahead. She closed her eyes for a moment, then pierced him with that sharp, indigo gaze. "What will happen to me when I drink it?"

"You'll be viewing the memory of another through your own eyes and with your own body. Those around you will perceive you as normal and you will find the words you utter may not be your own. Thanks to all of these odd principles, there is quite a lot of debate as to whether this is really a dream or just the machinations of Vaermina." His gentle tone was so at odds with the almost scholarly recounting.

"Well, where do we find some, or make some?" Telki rubbed her head as she pulled away from her leaning spot. She could feel a lump rising. If he made her laugh like that again, she would insist on some healing before taking another step. If this kept up, she'd need hazard pay.

"I believe there is a laboratory in the east wing. If we proceed there, we should be able to locate a sample." Erandur was already on his way out. She quickly followed, and then passed him. She was pretty sure she heard a disgruntled hmmph! as she passed, but she wasn't too worried about it. It always made her nervous firing into melee; there was too big a chance she could hit the wrong person, a

chance she refused to take when there was any other option, like sneaking ahead and killing the enemy before they knew she was there.

Well, her plan went flawlessly until she missed her mark. It alerted one she missed hiding behind a support around the curve of the wall. Now she was facing two charging targets. She kept firing, praying that center of mass would suffice to slow them or drop them before they closed.

and then Erandur caught up. "Nerevar guide me!" Telki's head whipped around. She'd never heard that growl from him before, and would a Priest of Mara be allowed to invoke Nerevar like that? Telki quickly had to turn her attention back to the very angry Orc still barreling down on her. Telki ducked his lunging swing, and rolled. She could feel the air from his blade whistling past her sensitive eartips. She popped up behind him, turned, and lodged her arrow neatly in his lumbar. He laid where he fell, unmoving. She didn't have time to inspect her kill, because another devotee had decided to join the party. Telki had precious little time to aim while dodging lightening bolts. Her fur was at full attention from all the energy flying around. The static'd fur made her feel tingly and weird. She was fairly sure it was spoiling her shots. She took a moment, even though it meant taking a more direct bolt than if she'd kept dodging, held her breath, and loosed her arrow.

It was a clean hit, the cultist crumpled where she stood. Telki immediately doubled over in pain. She had a burn clear through her leather jerkin. Her side felt on fire.

"Here, let me see that." Erandur looked slightly crisped around the edges, too. He seemed adamant bout seeing to her wound first. Telki firmly told that funny little flip to stuff it, it's what any decent priest would do. She closed her eyes as she felt the burn stop stinging. She could feel the gentle flow from his warm fingers to her aching side. Wow, it really did feel like an embrace. "There, how's that now? She didn't realize she'd actually laid her head on his shoulder while he was doing it. But that was the only way to explain how his breathy question could be that close to her twitching ear. Thank the gods for fur, because that was the only thing keeping her blush to herself.

She noticed as she moved away from him he didn't quite stifle a wince of his own. Her arms crossed all of themselves, her toe to tapping, and her tail started a very dangerous swish. "Erandur, you did heal yourself, right?" Her tone made it clear there was only one answer.

"I'll be fine."

"That is not what I asked, now, is it? In case you've not noticed, I'm not budging till you do." Telki crossed her ankles, and glided down to a seated position on the cold, wet, mossy floor. It was as smooth and elegant a maneuver as Erandur had yet witnessed. Erandur could see an appeal to get moving would get nowhere.

"I'm out of magicka. I can't." Telki's eyes widened at the admission. That so and so! How Dare he use the last bit on her. Why that! The flood of things she wanted to say choked her silent. Instead, she started rummaging through the knapsack that never left her person. Erandur couldn't make out much, but she kept up a constant stream of mumbles as she jostled, poked, and rummaged until she found what she was looking for. The look on her face made it clear she was taking no prisoners in this.

"You will first drink this, and then, you must drink this. No excuses, no backing out. I need you at your best. Got it?" She was trying desperately for field sargent, but felt the amusement on Erandur's face meant it was coming across as childish. Blast her height, why was it always given to people that don't need it, like Nords? They're scarey enough without being tall as trees.

"Yes, Dear." Erandur belted back the healing potion after a flourishy little salute. Saints preserve her, he wasn't taking it as childish, but wifey! She had to stomp the little fluttery feeling with both feet. That was a bad move, because that only made the flutter move lower. Okay, she was officially in trouble. The look of sheer relief that transformed his face wasn't helping, either. With his eyes closed, brow smoothed, and a smile on those full lips, she had to wonder exactly how old his was.

By the time they made it to the alchemy lab, a battle royale was in full swing. Telki listened with her ear to the door, trying to discern who was winning, and how long till the battle wound down. Erandur behind her was all but bouncing from foot to foot. "What do you hear in there?"

"A lot of cursing, wind whistling slashes, zaps, and Vaermina's name taken every which way."

"Mara protect us both." Erandur started pacing. "Every moment we wait is another memory, more mental anguish...we can't afford to wait longer. "

"Well, as preoccupied as they are, we should get at least a good shot apiece off. I've made out two orc voices, I think, and at least three devotees."

"I'm ready."

The rotted door gave easily to Telki's kick, but it made enough noise all heads turned. Telki quickly downed one of the devotees towards the back of the room, while Erandur flambeed two targets close to the door. Erandur's targets were an orc and a cultist. The cultist succumbed to the flames. The orc just looked mad.

Telki quickly swapped her target from the orc charging from across the room to the orc within inches of Erandur. The first arrow snapped off too quickly, and barely grazed the back of the orc's neck. Erandur managed to duck the first swing. The Orc did seem to be swinging wildly. Maybe the flames had done some good afterall. Telki had one more chance before she had face full of Orc herself, and again drew a bead on the troublesome Orc, just in time to see Erandur swing his mace in a full uppercut from his knees and connect solidly with the Orc's chin. The wet crunch was all the assurance needed he wouldn't get up.

"Telki! Look out!" The absolute terror in those words galvanized her like the lightening strikes couldn't. She rolled to her left, and fired. Her arrow cleanly entered the orc's left eyesocket, and the tip poked out the back. He was truly dead before he hit the ground. Telki fervently thanked all Nine Divines for still being in one piece.

The last cultist charged towards Erandur. What he hoped to accomplish, Telki couldn't tell. Perhaps the Miasma had baked his brain beyond reasoning. Whatever the cause, he charged full force into Erandur's mace swing and nearly backflipped from the blow. Telki wasn't sure, but thought she saw both horror and sorrow before Erandur shook it off. Perhaps he had called that one a friend during his time here.

"Now that they've been dealt with, we need to find the Torpor." Telki knew a self preservation subject change when she heard it.

"Alright, what are we looking for, exactly?"

"It should be in a small bottle, very similar to a potion. I'll begin searching up here."

"Lazy, I guess I get all these shelves down here, hey?" When he opened his mouth to retort, she stuck her tongue out at him, then winked at the affront on his face. He wanted distraction? Then she'd certainly deliver. It didn't hurt a lick that she was getting downright attached to him. The fear for her saftey in his voice earlier was still ringing loud and clear in her ears. Perhaps he was getting attached, too?

She wasn't just woolgathering, either. Her fingers fairly flew across all the shelves. There were a lot of useful ingredients still, even amongst the fallen masonry and dilapidated tables. Apparently, the Miasma was an all purpose preservative. She'd even found lavendar and tundra cotton that was still in good condition. When she'd about decided they would have to make their own, she found a bottle on the very last shelf, in a cobwebby corner. It was the only bottle like it, with a little picture of Vaermina on it. She didn't know what else it could be but the Torpor they were looking for.

"Erandur, is this it?" She held it up for his perusal.

"I'm relieved you discovered a bottle intact; this place looks as though it was ransacked by the orcs. So... I've taken us this far, but you need to guide us the rest of the way. Drink."

"Here? Now?"Telki wondered what expression she was wearing, because it prompted Erandur to add a little reminder of the situation.

"Dawnstar's fate rests in that tiny bottle. The longer we wait, the more damage Vaermina could be doing to those poor people. I understand your hesitation, but I promise you that it works."

"Oh, it working isn't what worries me. What'll happen in the dreamstride? How will I know to wake up? What if i can't? what if?" Telki snapped her mouth shut. That was beginning to sound too much like hysterical panic to her own ears. Who knew how it sounded to Erandur? She swallowed hard. She did not want him to think her a coward.

"I will watch over you as you slumber to ensure your safety. If I deduce anything is amiss, I will use my arts to bring you back. Otherwise, I am uncertain what will end your Dreamstride. Perhaps when Vaermina's curious appetite has been filled." There was no censure in Erandur's gaze, and his voice was soft. He seemed to think a minute before continuing. "I will not lie to you, there is some risk involved. The last time the Torpor was imbibed could have been decades ago. But I swear upon Lady Mara that I will do everything within my power to prevent any harm from befalling you."

Telki's gaze never left Erandur's as she tipped the bottle, and downed the contents. Oh mercy, but it was foul tasting was the last thought before the world turned hazy...and she was no longer looking at Erandur, but two Vaerminan cultists. One appeared to be a Dunmer, much like Erandur, and the other a Nord with a knotted beard. "The orcs have breached the inner sanctum, Brother Veren."

Well, that named the Dunmer for her.

"We must hold. We can't allow the Skull to fall into their hands." He even sounded a little like Erandur, although his voice was much harsher. From the surprise on the Nord's face, he sounded harsh to him as well.  
"But... no more than a handful of us remain, brother." The Nord spread his hands helplessly.

Veren didn't waiver at all. "Then we have no choice. The Miasma must be released."  
Honestly, if the Nord's eyebrows rose any higher, they'd get lost in his receding hairline."The Miasma? But, brother..."  
Veren cut him off. "We have no alternative. It's the will of Vaermina." And it was now her turn to be pierced by the harsh gaze of the Dunmer. Telki was fairly sure he was nightmare inducing enough without a Daedra's help. " And what about you, Brother Casimir? Are you prepared to serve the will of Vaermina?"

"I've made my peace. I'm ready." Telki's estimation of whomever she was occupying rose a fair notch. This guy, a Dunmer if the voice was any clue, took the gaze and the voice in even stride. She wasn't sure if she could have been that cool under that hawkish gaze.

"Then it's decided. Brother Casimir, you must activate the barrier and release the Miasma. Let nothing stop you. Brother Thorek, we must remain here and guard this Skull with our lives if necessary." Like a general commanding the troups, Veren handed out his orders with no doubt they'd be obeyed to the letter.  
"Agreed. To the death." Even the newly named and perpetually shocked Thorek accepted his easy authority.  
"Then let it be done. Farewell, my brothers!" and like a shot, this Casimir was off dashing through the twisty tunnels, dodging combatants left and right. Twice lightning bolts meant for invading orcs narrowly missed the speeding Casimir. She lost count of the narrowly missed axes and maces. Thankfully, she/Casimir never took their full attention, as there were still plenty of cultists willing to take on the invaders with copious amounts of lightning bolts.

Finally, finally, the speeding Casimir stopped in front of a pull chain. She could hear the hiss of the Miasma as the chain slowly receded back into the wall from Casimir's hard yank. Her vision, never really clear, got even blurrier as a strumming sound got louder and louder. Eventually, she realized she was looking at the gem responsible for the barrier, standing next to the Miasma chain. She could even see Erandur's outline on the other side. She pocketed the gem, and the barrier disappeared, allowing Erandur to join her.

"It... it worked. Mara be praised! You vanished after drinking the Torpor and materialized on the other side. I have never seen anything quite like it." Erandur seemed absolutely thrilled with how well his plan worked.

"It was, quite an experience." Telki couldn't think of a better way to describe it, and she was still bothered by how panicked she'd sounded earlier. Not to mention, now that she wasn't being carted willy nilly, there were memories and thoughts from the long gone Casimir floating in the back of her mind. Erandur hadn't warned her about that; she wondered if he'd even known.

"How I envy you. I can only imagine the excitement of seeing history through the eyes of another!Sadly, I am resigned to just reading of its wonders through my research of the Skull."

"Erandur, we've still a job to do"

"You're right, I shouldn't let my fascination with Vaermina's machinations interfere. I'm sorry." He gestured for Telki to take the lead, and she was rather proud of just how much of her experience she remembered. Had anyone asked her, she'd have sworn it was all a confusing blur. Yet she knew where to expect a door, a turn, and most importantly, where combatants were. More than once she caught a pained expression Erandur tried to hide, but she was getting better at spotting them. On second thought, maybe it was getting harder for Erandur to hide them. It might be that she was leaving precious little for him to do again, leaving him too much time to stew and think.

Finally, they were to the chamber she remembered starting in from her vision, and there were the two cultists from her vision.

"Wait... Veren... Thorek... you're alive!" Telki was sure Erandur could have been toppled by a feather, he was so stunned. His mace fairly dangled from his fingers.

"No thanks to you, Casimir." Did Veren just call Erandur ...?

"I no longer use that name. I'm Erandur, Priest of Mara." And the puzzle pieces fell into place. Who else would have had the chance to run, but the one sent to place the barrier and release the mist? It all made too much sense. Still, the whole thing made Telki's head ache.

"You're a traitor. You left us to die and then ran before the Miasma took you." Each accusation stung like one of Telki's arrows. She was sure it wasn't anything Erandur hadn't told himself twenty hundred times in the time since he first ran.

"No. I... I was scared. I wasn't ready to sleep." Telki's heart turned over. He sounded so lost and so little. He sounded nothing at all like the grown man she'd come to respect.

"Enough of your lies! I can't allow you to destroy the Skull, Priest of Mara." Erandur's head whipped back, as if the whiplash accusation cut through the ineffable layers of self doubt he'd built up over the years.

"Then you leave me no choice!" The mace no longer dangled, but was gripped as firmly as his resolve. His voice was an even match for the hard edged Veren. In fact, Veren immediately started backing away, surprised.

Erandur plowed into Veren with every bit of momentum he could summon, smashing them both into the crumbling masonry. Telki couldn't watch the dueling Dunmer, though, as Thorek was trying to barbecue her. She was having a hard time getting a bead on the Nord, as she couldn't stop long enough to aim. The man seemed to have a limitless supply of lightning at his fingertips. She couldn't afford a hit, though, like she'd done earlier. This guy's lightning was partially melting the stonework. She didn't want to think what it'd do to her hide. However, she had managed to roll and dodge her way behind the steps, breaking the Nord's view of her. She quietly worked her way around the dais and then up when she came to the corner it made with the back wall. Now he wouldn't know where she was, and she could get a bird's eye view of him if she played her cards right.

Thorek, thinking her trapped, rushed into the culdesac created by the dais and back wall, sure he'd find a perplexed khajiit awaiting her death. He stopped and stared, just long enough for an arrow to squarely pierce his chest. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. Telki then turned to the battling Dunmer. Both men looked fairly battered now, and neither one willing to give an inch. They were so close and moving so fast, Telki worried she'd hit the wrong one. Luck was still following her, though. Erandur managed to pin Veren against the wall, and Telki took her shot. Erandur stumbled back from the final accusing gaze on Veren's face.

"I... knew Veren and Thorek. They were my friends. Is this punishment for my past? Is it Mara's will to torment me so?"

"E-ran-dur! They tried to kill us!" Telki enunciated each syllable of his name with a firm poke to his chest. Trying to break him out of his destructive blame cycle.

"And had they lived, Dawnstar would have been doomed. You have quite a unique perspective." Erandur gave her another of his fleeting smiles, one that did nothing to hide the sorrow in his eyes. She didn't know why, but he cupped her face for a moment before turning to face the dais and the Skull.

"It's time. The Skull must be destroyed. If you'll stand back, I'll perform the ritual granted to me by Lady Mara." She watched his shoulders square back up as he started up the steps. "I call upon you, Lady Mara! The Skull hungers. It yearns for memories and leaves nightmares in its wake. Grant me the power to break through this barrier and to send the Skull to the depths of Oblivion!"

"Erandur is deceiving you. He'll claim the Skull for himself, and Dawnstar will be doomed. Kill him now! Claim the skull as your own, Vaermina commands you!" Telki all but laughed out loud. Who did this Vaermina think she was? She never listened to Whinycat, much less disembodied voices that sounded like slimy rotted silk.

"You really don't know who you're dealing with, do you? I've more faith in Erandur than I could ever have in a nightmare inducing bitch like you. Go away, I'm sure some leprous giant would love your company." Telki thought hard of Vaermina impaled by a rotted giant's member and was rewarded by a wordless screetch of outrage that quickly faded out. Vaermina wasn't the only one that could dole out nightmares.

With Vaermina sent scuttling, Telki turned her attention back to Erandur. He was floating in a nimbus of white sparklies, his face a study of concentration as he channeled pure divinity to first break the bubble, and then send Vaermina's anchor back to Oblivion. He fair deflated as he floated back down.

"Forgive me if I don't appear relieved... this temple has taken its toll on me."

"Erandur, are you alright?"

"In time, I believe I will be." Erandur hesitated a moment, studying Telki while some internal debate played itself out. "I'd constructed a meager shrine to Mara in the antechamber where we entered. My intention was to spend the rest of my years here, burying the past and praying for forgiveness. But instead, I wish to offer my services to you. If you ever wish to journey with me, I'll be here."

"Well OF COURSE you're coming with me! What sort of lamebrained idiot do you think I am that I'd let you stay here, of all places?" Telki's indignance knew no bounds. She actually thumped his chest. "Look, I'll stay long enough to help you clear out the bodies, and bury them proper, but after that, we hit the road, together."

The last ritual had been cast on the last cairn, when Erandur heard the oddest noises from the Central chamber. It sounded for all the world like furniture moving. "What in the...?"

"Hey Erandur, wanna come help me a minute?" There was Telki, with a bed halfway up the stairs to the Dais.

"What in Mara's name are you doing?" Erandur's confusion was writ large on his face, and the answering grin on her face obviously did little to allay his concerns.

"Funny that, it IS in Mara's name, actually. Now, wanna come help me with this?" Erandur carefully made his way down to the perplexing khajiit and her current shenanigans.

"So, I'd been thinking. This place has been Vaermina's so long, I was worried she might have turned this entire place into a sort of anchor, which is one reason I didn't mind taking the time to help you rededicate this place to Mara, but we forgot one thing: what this place means to you, and the extremely unhealthy hold it has on you.

"You never did ask me whose memories I experienced in the Dreamstride. You had to have known everyone here, and you had to have known who I would be viewing to wind up at the barrier.

"Welp, I've news for you there, too, cause I didn't just ride along, I realized I also got some of what you thought and felt. You weren't a coward, Erandur, you couldn't have been. You'd never in Oblivion have been able to come back and face this place if you were the coward you've been led to believe.

"I sincerely believe that bitch was more than capable of niggling at you until you did believe."

"But I ran..." With Erandur's help the bed moved easily onto the top level. Telki rested across the headboard, her heart breaking at the pain she heard. By the Gods, she meant to fix as much of that as she could. You hear me, Mara and Dibella? We. need. to . fix. this. NOW. Telki thought it so hard, she was sure the Divines in question heard her.

"Yes, you did, and I know why, I think. You knew this was wrong. You knew if you stayed, there would be no hope of redemption, no fixing the vague idea of what was wrong with Vaermina. You didn't run from fate; you ran to it. For all I know, a certain hitchhiker in your head chanting Get out get out get out might possibly have influenced your choice...who knows?"

Telki watched Erandur's crimson eyes grow wide, but she wasn't sure if it were from what she said, or the fact she was steadily pulling him towards her and onto the bed. What she was planning was no little change in their relationship. Mara help her, she hoped she wasn't about to ruin it before it got started.

"I dont want this place to have this kind of hold on you anymore. I want you to have a memory to make you smile. I want..." Telki gently cupped his thin face in both her hands, holding his gaze with her own. "I want to love you." Telki held her breath when Erandur took a half second to search her face before he swooped in for a kiss that left her breathless. His arms came around her, cradling her like something fine and delicate to be cherished. The little flutter she'd been fighting this whole time became a full blown trill that raced top to toe before settling in for a slow burn low in her middle.

While his mouth loved on hers, his hands were slowly undressing and caressing her. Telki returned the favor, only fumbling the knots once when he tweaked a nipple just right. Once she finally got his robe off, she pulled him down on top of her, and he buried his face in her neck, drinking in the scent of honeysuckle from her freshly washed curls while their hands and mouths continued their exploration of each other.

Her arms easily circled around his neck, her fingers exploring the thick, silky black hair, and the delicate pointed eartips. A low growl of pleasure by her neck encouraged her to explore those lovely eartips closer, nipping and kissing them. Her hands roamed over a strong, muscled back, and then grabbed a double handful of rock hard bottom. He was a study in contrasts, was Erandur. His skin was soft and silky to the touch, a sheer pleasure to glide her fingers over, but the muscles beneath gave not a whit. She reveled in touching him, and the sounds he made left no delusions about how much he liked being touched.

Erandur had not been idle, his mouth was slowly making its way down her neck, and then stopped for a while to worship a pair of generously rounded breasts. His tongue flicked and suckled until Telki could not be still beneath him, bucking and twitching. One hand cupped and squeezed a rounded bottom while the other delved into her womanhood, tweaking and rubbing the hot, swollen and moist flesh till Telki was near frantic with need. "Erandur, I need you now, please." That breathy plea alone near sent him over the edge. Erandur met her eyes as he entered her until he was fully sheathed and started a gentle rocking rhythm.

Telki was having none of it, and bucked hard against him, setting a more fevered pace. Her hands roamed up and down his back, squeezing and caressing, pulling his face down to pepper it with kisses, her love cries getting louder and less coherent. Erandur met that fervor with his own, rocking into her until the bed shook against the back wall showering them with chips of masonry and cement dust. Then, the world exploded. The first big wave crashed over Telki, causing her to clutch Erandur close to her, squeezing him tight with her womanly muscles. Her cries changed to a pitch that came from the center of her being, calling him to join her, and he did as the next wave claimed him too and his voice joined hers. They laid there boneless and fully spent, comfortably entangled in each others arms.

Erandur wasn't sure, but before he drifted off to the first contented sleep in a long while, he thought he heard Telki mumble "Take that and suck it, Vaermina."


End file.
